The Prodigy of an Angel
by Chocoborider92
Summary: When Cassmora comes face to face with her fears, who will save her? An enemy from her past? Or a lover? SephirothXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Prodigy of an Angel

I don't remember why I fell. Why I gave into the darkness. Why I let myself become a puppet. I was so strong and courageous. Nothing stood in my way of success and I thought that getting a job within the very walls of Shinra would be my first step in a new and better life. But only failure makes you stronger…and fail I did. In all my years of life, nothing had prepared me for the brutal force of reality….

I washed each dish before putting it in the washer. This always made my mother so angry but being a perfectionist, I didn't have time to deal with grime or filth. The television droned on in the background and I heard the episode of the latest kids show come to a close. This reminded me that I needed to hurry before it was time to put him in bed; the sound of the water flowing always kept him awake. I shut off the water and started the machine. Thank goodness that was quite enough to not wake him. I dried my hands and turned off the light in time to see a sleepy little boy rub his green eyes. "Lucien, it is time for bed". The spoiled child turned to look at me and arch his eyebrows in defiance. That face always gave my stomach a turn with recognition. "Mother… I am not sleepy." I ignored his backtalk to turn off the tv. "In bed now please". Smiling at him, I gave his hair a tussle before turning towards his room. Although my son had more power in his little veins than I had in my entire body, I knew he would follow. Isn't funny how children follow? How even the strongest mind can be changed and guided even when stronger than all minds combined…

Lucien climbed into bed as I turned out the lights. I started to walk away when he stopped me. "Don't you want to kiss me goodnight Mother?" I paused and looked at him. "Do you want me to? You usually tell me you're too old for that now." The wise boy of three then puckered his lip and I could see his internal battle plastered on his face. I decided to come to the rescue. "I tell you what. I will start kissing you goodnight and telling you that 'I love you' again if you promise to leave me alone during my nightmares…and we will keep the whole thing a secret. Is that a deal?" My son pondered on this quietly before looking at me with full confidence in his answer, "Deal". I pulled him into a hug and kissed his little forehead with all my might. I loved my son more than anything else in my life and looking back now, I wish I would have held on to him a little longer. That normalcy that we had been pretending to have in our lives was about to be destroyed with the knock on our front door. I crossed our tiny apartment and opened the door to see Turks standing on my porch. "Reno… what on Gaia brings you to the slums…?" "The president wants to see you", Rude said as he stepped into the light shine from my kitchen. Dread filled my stomach and I began to have trouble breathing. "What is this about?" Reno cleared his throat. "Nice jammies…" I looked down at my night shorts and decided to ignore his comment. "When is he demanding to see me?" "Now" I felt my face go white and knew this could only mean something serious. "Let me get Lucien." I turned to retrieve my son but was soon stopped by Rude's hand on my arm. I flinched at the contact then immediately regretted the reaction when I saw the apologetic expression on his face. "That's why I brought Reno." Reno winked at me and clicked his tongue at the sound of his name, yet once again he was ignored. "He needs to see you alone." I shook my head yes and opened the door wider. "Wait here while I slip into something more…."I looked at Reno. "…appropriate."

After changing I followed Rude out my kitchen door and into the night. "Tell him I will be back shortly please", I called out over my shoulder but I knew Lucien already knew what was going on. I felt his mind leave my conscious as I walked out the door with one last simple phrase. _Be careful Mother._ His strong mind eased my stress as I smiled to myself. _You know I always am. Be good for Reno and stay safe._ With that, I closed my front door behind me and walked out into the darkness.

"So glad you came in such short notice. I apologize for dragging you from your home at this hour." Rufus Shinra sat in the middle of his dim lit office in front of a desk with his hands clasped in front of his face. I noticed that the young man had bags under his eyes where smooth skin once dominated his flawless features and my worry grew. "What is happening…?" He sighed and rose to his feet. The young president crossed the large space from his desk to me in long strides and stopped to stare into my eyes as if to test my reaction to something I did not yet know. "Hojo is alive. He has returned…somehow." If Rufus said something after that, I did not hear it. My mind was too busy grasping the information revealed to me. Hojo…alive…. My body began to sway and I felt myself fall before Rufus reached out to catch me. "Cass, please sit down. I should have given you time to find a seat." He led me to a nearby chair with a firm clasp on my arm. This time I was too shocked to flinch at the human contact. "He was spotted in Nibelheim. Cass…We think Jenova has somehow found a way to bring him back and in return he is making her more human than ever before." He reached out and grabbed my hand. "Our fears are coming true. You know what they will try to do…" _Fears,_ I thought to myself. My fears have always come true. Even when I was so young and naïve. I thought back to a time when I was so unafraid and wished to go back…

" _ **My name is Cassmora and I am here for my interview." I ran my hand through my hair and tried to stop my nerves from shaking me out of my shoes. The older man looked up at me from his desk and smile smugly. "You don't need an interview. I have reviewed your application and don't think we will need someone like you at this time. Good day." I felt panic rise in my throat. "Wait! Please! Just…give me a chance to impress you." President Shinra turned on his heels and I noticed his turk step towards me to guard the man. The president lifted a hand to stop him and once again smiled at me, but this time the smugness was left out. "Okay…You can have your interview. But you have two mintues to impress me starting…" He looked at his watch, "Now". I took a breath of full air and blew out through my nose. "Sir, I can type faster than anyone in my graduating class. I am a master on the computer, I have several references from Shinra employees, and…" I realized how terrible I sounded and watched the president become restless and bored. "….I can walk on my hands." I inwardly groaned at that last sentence but stood my ground. "The president narrowed his eyes and looked me up and down. "Walk on your hands? How the hell does that have anything to…Show me." I kicked off my shoes, rolled back my sleeve, and there in President Shinra's office I stood on my hands. I never felt so stupid in all of my life. As I stood back up and flattened out my pants I realized that the man was laughing…actually laughing. "Well…No one has ever done that in my office before. Especially during an interview. I have to say I am impressed." I cleared my throat and tried to become professional once again. "In all seriousness sir, I know I have what it takes to become the secretary, if not the assistant, that you need. I won't let you down." The president sighed and picked up his papers from his desk. "No you won't. And you better keep on impressing me starting tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp. Tseng? Tell Sylvia to remove her things from her desk that she is no longer needed. And show Ms..." I smiled. "Cassmora Finix, sir." "….Ms. Finix to her desk. 8 a.m. SHARP.", and with that he walked out of his office. I stood beaming in the hallway of my new work environment beside a not so happy Tseng and mind full of enthusiasm. "I just can't wait to get started."**_

I opened my eyes from my memory to find Rufus staring at me. Although I had shut him out for only a few seconds, I could see the concern etched on his face and knew he was feeling a fraction of the dread that had now filled my being. "What should we do?" Rufus looked down and for the longest time and I did not think he would speak again. His words that came next would stay with me forever. "I think we are going to have to do something drastic if we want to win this war. A battle is coming and the only person I can think of to destroy Jenova is Jenova herself." Puzzled, I looked at him in question. "What are you saying?" "I am saying that if we want to destroy Jenova, we need someone that is just as genetically empowered as the Calamity. We need someone who has the same cells, the same make-up as her…." As realization hit me full force I backed into my seat a little farther. Feelings from the past filled me entirely. Fear yet longing crept into my soul and my eyes began to water with his next sentence served as a final blow to my exterior. "We need to summon Sephiroth and I think I know how to do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve and flushed the toilet. The bout of sickness seemed to calm my nerves long enough for me to get my shit together. I pulled my white hair down from a messy ponytail and glanced in the mirror. Sometimes, I forgot that I had changed so much from the lanky, black haired raven that worked her ass off, went out with friends on the weekends, and still made it to work at 6 a.m. Now, it seemed that it took everything in me just to keep my hands from shaking. Sephiroth… coming back to help us. To save us. The very idea seemed absurd and completely disastrous. Besides, how could we bring someone back from the lifestream? I walked out of the bathroom to find a very concerned Elena waiting on me. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." I forced half a smile. "Thanks." "No, I didn't mean…" "I know…and I appreciate that", I interrupted. Walking back to Rufus' office, I thought of how I could ever face Sephiroth again. How on Gaia could I possibly stand face to face with the creature that destroyed half the planet and put our history behind me? Sephiroth… He wasn't the same man that I once knew. He couldn't be. The Sephiroth I knew was yes arrogant and manipulative, but not a threat to my friends, my town, let alone the entire human race. No… I simply could not handle the thought of such a terrifying conference.

I stepped into the president's office to find him looking out the window. His white suit shimmered in the moonlight and for a split second, I found him to look quite lovely. "How?" My voice caught him off guard and he turned from his thoughts to look at me. I knew he found me attractive and letting him care for us would take a load off of my shoulders, but letting a man into my life sent a shiver up my spine and I quickly shook the passing thought away. "How could we do such a thing?" Rufus ran his hand through his blonde hair as I waited for an answer. "To summon Sephiroth from the lifestream, we must retrieve his memories. I'm sending my Turks to the planet's core where they will capture his memories using a weapon called 'Omega'." Rufus turned back to the window as I took a seat. "We captured this weapon long ago and believe that with the help of Summon Materia combined with this powerful weapon, we could raise enough energy to bring him back in full human form." I scratched my head in confusion. "This doesn't make much sense to me…but okay. And by 'okay', I mean 'I think this is a horrible idea'." "I knew you wouldn't be open to this idea… which is why I sent Reno to take care of Lucian while Tseng and Rude perform this action. They should be using the weapon on the lifestream as we speak." I felt my palms begin to sweat from my clinching fists. "Rufus," I whispered, "Do you have any idea what you are doing? This plan…It's ridiculous. It will fail! And who will save us when it does?" I felt my vision blur and was very pleased that I decided to take that seat. "We cannot stop him. We need AVALANCHE." Rufus smiled. "My thoughts exactly. Which is why I called Tifa and told her of my plan about 30 minutes ago. They actually should be here any…"

The door threw open with a load bang and loud footsteps came to stop right behind me. I turned to see the infamous Cloud Strife with a scowl that could stop Shiva in her tracks. Rufus' smile simply grew, turning into a small chuckle as Cloud began to speak.

"Shinra, what the Hell? How could you…what are you…what the hell are you thinking?!" Tifa came to rest beside him with the same scowl and I suddenly felt very awkward in between the two sides of this battle. It was too late to remove myself however, and I decided to be very still so I may go unnoticed. "Cloud, I would like to take this time to explain…" but Rufus didn't get to explain before Tifa's fist came in contact with his jaw. I didn't catch my gasp in time and Cloud turned to look at me. Rufus barely flinched and composed himself within seconds. "Allow me to introduce you to Cassmora. She will be a prominent piece in this game of "Saving the Planet"." I inwardly grimaced at his choice for words and hoped no questions would be asked. I didn't have the energy, let alone courage to explain myself and the ties I had in this predicament to a very angry Cloud Strife. Thankfully, the two ignored the introduction with the crisis at hand being much more important. "So this is what happens when Rufus Shinra tries to save the planet. You will destroy everything we have fought so hard to rebuild! How will you atone for the sins you have committed by disrupting the planet all over again?" In Cloud's anger, he couldn't keep his thoughts on the matter from falling from his mouth, nor did he want to. He tried to go on but Rufus stopped him. "Cloud, Hojo has returned and he has brought back Jenova with him. They plan to take revenge on the planet…again." This made Cloud pause for a moment, but only long enough to catch his breath. "…And how will reviving her biggest fan make this situation any less of a fight?" Shinra glanced at me and I slowly shook my head NO. _Don't you dare, Rufus. They are not your secrets to tell._ Rufus turned his focus back to Strife. "I have my reasons." Cloud stepped towards the president this time, but unlike before Elena was there to intervene. Her hand twitched above her gun and I really wanted to get out of there. "It has already started. All we can do now is wait and hope my plan works. The first place Sephiroth will appear is here and when he does, we will control him." "There is no controlling Sephiroth!"

I had to leave. My nerves were a wreck and I couldn't stomach this interrogation anymore. Besides, I did not want to be here when he arrived. I valued my life too greatly to just stand there and let a demon slaughter me. This was suicide. I jumped up and raced to the door but when I turned the handle, I came mere inches from Reno holding the small hand of my son. "Reno, why are you here…?" And then it dawned on me. This was Shinra's plan. This is how he would control Sephiroth. He was going to use my son. This time, I turned to scowl at Rufus. "Shinra, you are not using my family to control a monster! I will not let you put my son in danger to reason with Sephroth!" I could feel my panic rise and my voice became louder. My mother instincts kicked in full force as my face grew hot with fury. "I can't stay here any longer. We are leaving."

…And then…I felt it. His presence. I was too late. He was already in the building.

I froze in place and began to shake. My hands grew cold and I could feel my son's mind enter my own with many questions. How could I protect him now? I looked at my baby boy and for the first time since escaping the basement of Shinra Manor, I felt utter hopelessness. My voice came in a small whisper as Cloud and Tifa braced themselves for the forceful intrusion we were all sure would come. "Sweet Spirits, help us…" I grabbed my child and threw him behind me. If protecting him meant putting me in the line of fire, then so be it. I hid him best I could and listened to the heavy footsteps approaching the door.

Like a ghost in the shine of moonlight, out of the depths of hell's fire, there stood the one winged angel himself. His silver hair flowed unearthly behind him and his long sword was secured at his side. I felt my heart stop and tears formed in my eyes. It was him. Memories began to swarm in my head and I quickly put up a mental block to keep my son from seeing them. Not like this. I could never have pictured a more terrible greeting such as this with someone as important to my little family as Sephiroth. He looked about the room and his eyes settled on Cloud. "We meet again…Cloud". Cloud's eyes grew and his hand came to rest on his sword. I felt the entire room grow even tenser as Sephiroth's mouth turned into his signature, wicked smirk. I tried to remain absolutely frozen in place, but my thoughts gave me away. Forgetting how easily Sephiroth could enter my mind, my memories continued to flow and I helplessly watched as Sephiroth's grin disappeared and his eyes slowly left Cloud's to rest upon mine. Time stood still as Sephiroth's voice came into my conscious. _Cassmora…?_ The way he said my name always sent waves of passion to my stomach and I was embarrassed to see that nothing had changed. I did not answer him; I didn't need to. He could see everything and knew exactly how I was feeling and more. He knew I was hiding something, that I had secrets, and that I was absolutely horrified to be once again in his presence. I don't know how long we stood there in place before I heard Shinra's voice pierce the air. "Sephiroth, we need your help. Hojo has returned and brought back Jenova with him…." Somewhere in my subconscious mind, I felt myself wonder if Rufus was getting tired of delivering this horrid news. This was the third time I had hear this announced in the span of only an hour. My mind came back full force to reality when I realized that Sephiroth was focusing on the tiny hand wrapped around my leg. My heart started to beat again with a pounding drum that could be heard in Wutai. _Stay away! Don't come any closer!_ With one last effort to save the life I had so desperately tried to build, I pushed Lucien farther into my back and clamped onto him even tighter. His fear hung in the air thickly and I knew that Sephiroth sensed it immediately. I don't know the exact moment when he realized what I was hiding, but my attention was grasped when I heard Rufus speak the last sentence of a lengthy monologue. The tears that had been threatening to fall made their way down my cheeks. "Sephiroth…they are planning on using your son as a weapon…and we need you to help us save him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **I put my favorite photo of my mother and me on my desk and mentally squealed in delight. My mother would be so proud of me if she were on Gaia today. I wondered if she was watching somewhere from the Lifestream and put my hands behind my head. Who would of thought?! I, Cassmora , the top secretary to The President Shinra. I shook my head to get myself back on track and cleared my throat. The president had left me with a ton of paperwork to finish for the day and with my determination, I planned to be done by noon. I turned on my laptop and had just started on my work when the phone rang. My heart skipped a beat as I answered the call with a smile. "Shinra Corporation, how may I help you?" I was still on the line with the concerned citizen having a power outage when I heard some whispers coming from down the hall. "They are coming this way. Must need to speak with Shinra." I brought my attention back to the conversation. "Ma'am I am sorry but I can assure you that Shinra is doing everything to bring power to your home and smiles back on your family's…" Before I had time to compose myself, I saw three dark shadows coming towards me. It would be moments before they were at my desk. Do they ask me for permission to enter his office? Do I GIVE them permission to enter his office?! Surely not. That seems a bit out of my jurisdiction. Even if I President Shinra's secretary. I instantly remembered the phone in my hand. "…faces. Shinra would love to help your family with your…did you say 'kitchen light' problem?" The figures then stepped around the corner to reveal SOLDIER 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **class companions, Angeal and Genesis. Their stoic faces said nothing and as they made their way to the president's door, I put my hand up in mid conversation. The faint movement was ignored. Damn. I hope the right action was performed on my part. Should I have let them pass? They are 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **class… "Ma'am, as I said before I am very sorry your kitchen light will not come on, but I just don't see how Shinra can move in a faster way to make…you…..happy…". My voice trailed off as the last figure emerged from the hallway. Sephiroth stepped down the hall in a timely manner with his boots clanking against the tile floor. I swallowed my nerves and continued my conversation, trying to ignore him completely. "We do appreciate your call and….suggestions…in making our company a better place. I apologize for any inconvenience….ma'am, please keep your voice down, I am having a hard time understanding you…" My eyes lifted from my desk hoping to see no one around, only to be met with two green cat eyes staring at me. Trying to hide my surprise, I continued to stare as I tried, once again, to end this ridiculous phone call. "Ma'am I do apologize…once again…for the lack of information and help on my part, but there is no way I can make your kitchen light come on. I wish you the best of luck and pray that you have found some consolation in my words. Have a nice day and thanks for calling." I placed the phone on the retriever and then gave the smirking man my full and unwavering attention. "Can I help you, Sephiroth?"**_

The room grew even quieter as the awkward tension spread like wildfire. Sephiroth stood glaring into my very soul with the same intense glare that he had always thrown in my direction. Only this time, there was no smirk, no underlying meaning that lie hidden beneath his impenetrable façade. Only a demand for the truth. He needed to hear it from me and even though he knew that for once in his miserable life, Rufus Shinra was being completely honest…he needed the confirmation from the mother of his child herself. I swallowed hard. _Tell me…is this true…?_ Sephiroth's face grew darker and I tried with every inch of my mind to block him out…until I heard another smaller voice enter my head. _Mother…who is he?_ I could tell that Sephirth heard it too because for a split second that I would have missed if I blinked, I saw some form of raw emotion come across his face. My tears fell harder as I fought back a sob. I knew what I had to do. "Well…This is unexpected", I heard Reno say aloud as Rude and Tseng entered the room. "Who'd a thunk it…Sephiroth has a kid." I suddenly remembered the whole room and realized that I would have to explain things either inside my conscious, or demand some personal space to have a one-on-one discussion with my family. _My Family._ The thought ran across my head spreading flowers of joy for something that I haven't had in such a long time… but with it came a frost, killing everything in its path and shooting icicles of sorrow into my heart. This family was something not of dreams. It was born in a laboratory. This family was only fit for nightmares. "Can I please…?" The question came out in a quiet, chipped voice that I wasn't sure if anyone heard. They must have heard me for one by one they exited the room. Rufus was the last to leave. He laid his hand on my shoulder, a gesture that I deeply appreciated but did not go unnoticed by the man glaring in the doorway. The door shut behind us and I was alone with the only two men that had ever come into my heart. "Explain". Sephiroth had always commanded me to speak without so much as a show of gratitude. It was just like him to order my voice be heard. I use to put up a fight, never allowing him to fully control me. I think that is how we worked best together, in the past. Now, I stood before him shaking like a leaf. My hands always shook these days, yet at this very moment I could not keep them from being a distraction. I closed my eyes, clenched my fists and took a deep breath.

"I remember you walking out the front door of my apartment without so much as a goodbye. I knew you were not coming back and I knew what you were going to do. You were looking for the truth. You had been since I met you even if you didn't realize it." Hearing my voice, I noticed how much wiser I was now. I had been through so much and I wore it like a badge of success…or failure. "I didn't see the chaos. I didn't experience your tantrum to the extent of others that barely survived because right after you left, I was taken from my home. I was thrown into the basement of a laboratory and tortured through countless experiments… done to both me and your child. A child that I didn't even realize I was carrying." I paused to let that sink in to both their minds. I could feel the confusion seeping from the head of my three year old son but I knew his genius, inhuman mind could grasp my meaning. "Hojo made so many adjustments to my body that I don't even recognize myself anymore…" With that I broke into a sob, but pressed on. "I somehow survived nine years of that….shell of an existence. When Shinra found me I…I wasn't a person anymore. I didn't even know who I was really. I remembered everything, yet wanted to forget…all of it. I hated you. I hated you for leaving me to that…to rot as a damn lab rat, but I hated myself even more for not being strong enough to save myself. When I finally picked up my baby boy and realized that after all that time, somehow Hojo had delayed his growth….For the first time since you abandoned me, I felt…hope. I had a second chance to fix everything." Sephiroth was now standing inches from me, taking in everything that I said like he was looking for a missing piece of the puzzle. He then looked down at Lucien who was now peeping around my leg to see the father he had only witnessed in my dreams. Seeing them now, I realized how much alike they really were. From silver hair down to the way they stood on two feet, Lucian was definitely the son of Sephiroth. Sephiroth then looked back at me as if he wanted to do something, but I stepped back. I was not ready to let him close to me or my son. In fact, I didn't think I would ever let him close again. He paused and then clenched his fist. I felt his mind begin to probe my own and I felt a thought enter my mind. _There is something else….You are hiding another secret….Something no one knows, yet explains everything. What really happened in that Basement?_ I started to tremble, an action that Sephiroth noticed immediately and his brow furrowed even more. This time, he spoke. "What did Hojo do to you?" I felt my nerves explode into a million pieces but instead of falling into a puddle on the floor, I found courage deep inside to stand my ground. "Do not act as if you want to save me. You can't. You lost your chance when you walked away." I grabbed Lucien by the hand and began to leave the room, but he caught my arm on the way out. "Cassmora…I am once again in control of my mind…" I looked down at his hand and then into his face. "Then finally be the hero you used to be…. And destroy that thing you used to call Mother before she destroys your son."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking out of Rufus' office I expected to be met with more stares and quiet disgust. Instead, I felt as if I entered the chaotic office I once worked in. Cloud and Tifa were shouting at Rufus and the Turks were following demanding orders from Tseng. Rufus stood back watching the so called Soldiers at work. "What is going on?" I asked him. Rufus turned to look at me, then glanced down at Lucien holding my hand. "They are coming." "Who…?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. "Hojo...Vincent spotted him coming straight for the lodge along with a few copies." So Vincent was in on this now… Who else would end up helping us in this battle against humanity? " _Copies…He is experimenting again…what will it take for this man to disappear", I_ thought to myself as I felt a squeeze on my hand. "Mother, are the chocobos okay?" I looked at him in question as Sephiroth stepped up behind us. "The chocobos… I heard one screaming…" My son with his extraordinary hearing had heard one of the chocobos on the nearby farm. How funny. To think that Rufus Shinra would now live from his office… located next to a chocobo farm. "Lucien, I am sure they are fine. That is how they play." I began to pat my son on his sweet little head, but he dodged my hand. "No…something is coming..." My forced half smile quickly faded and I looked behind me. Seeing Sephiroth's face, I knew that Lucien was right. Hojo was coming through the farm. He was that close. My horror grew as I realized everyone was listening to the sounds of machines pulling up in front of the lodge. We could not escape. I looked down at my sweet boy and suddenly felt a wave of rage. I may not be as strong as Sephiroth or Lucien and my senses were not nearly as advanced, but Hojo's experiments had not left me defenseless. As fearful as I was now after all this time, I still had much power of my own and I would die before they took my son. "Lucien, I want you to go back in the office and hide under the desk…Go Now! Do not argue with me." I pushed a reluctant little boy inside the room and closed the door behind me, resting my back against the door inside the small waiting area. Cloud sighed then started out the door. "I guess I must fight another battle bought on by the hands of a Shinra." Tifa looked at me closely then the two made their way outside. Rufus stepped up to me and shot me an apologetic gaze. "I won't let anyone harm you or Lucien…" "Oh what are you going to do Shinra?! All of this is your fault anyway." Letting my anger and fear grab a hold of my emotions caused Rufus to take a step back, but I think the impersonal way I said "Shinra" is what hurt him the most. Although I instanty regretted my harsh words, he knew I was right. This was Shinra's fault. Mostly his father's but still…Once a Shinra, Always a Shinra. My face grew softer and I opened my mouth to apologize but his hand stopped me. "No need. I am truly sorry Cass…" His personal, public apology made Vincent and the turks eyebrows shoot up in surprise and I saw Sephiroth's fist clench…once again. I realized that this situation might turn into a triangle that I had NOT inticipated. But all that nonsense would have to wait. The turks and Rufus left the half room half lobby, that Rufus had so desperately claimed in this pitiful lodge, as well as Vincent to battle the opposing force. I would not allow myself to go that far away from my son. Sephiroth was the last to exit but before he did, he turned to look at me. His face showed no emotion as usual, but something was different this time. A look of anger but also…protectiveness? I nodded my head in his direct. "mmm…" The utter of sound of _mmm_ with no words. Sometimes, that can have more meaning than lyrics themselves and I knew that Sephiroth had captured every meaning within it. He took this as an acceptance of his protection and with one more glance towards the closed door of the office, he walked out to meet the bastard.

The Sound of roaring gunshots and explosions rang in my ears. What was happening out there? I didn't hear any voices. No voices of reason trying desperately to convince Hojo that he was wrong. Only silence followed by battle cries and clanging of swords. I turned to open the door to Rufus' makeshift office and check on Lucien. I peered into the room and spoke his name quietly. "Are you alright in there?" I saw a small hand pop up from underneath the desk with his little thumb raised in an "Ok" sign. I smiled to myself. Sometimes, my son's personality mirrored my own when I was young. Yet, most of the time he was exactly like his father. Closing the door, I once again put my back against it. Worry filled my mind as I thought of the others out there… and Sephiroth. No. I would NOT worry about him. What was this I was letting myself feel? He was a destroyer, not a savior. Why did I ask him for his help to keep MY son safe, anyway? I realized that what I felt for the silver haired man had always been the same. A strong connection, yet distance all the same. Even now I felt connected to him. Still, I would not let myself become what I once was. A puppet being operated under the control of a madman that "pretended" he cared for me. The sound of heavy footsteps above me brought me out of my deep thoughts and I braced myself. Silence echoed through the small waiting room on the outside of the office and my hands began to tremble. Suddenly, the ceiling caved in and dust flew everywhere. The impact pushed my body from the door and my body fell with a thud. Coughing, I stood up and jumped to defend my son. There, standing in the clearing, was none other than Genesis himself. I could not hide my gasp as I realized this man stood in front of me. Genesis dusted of his pants and stood to his full height with a snicker. "Cassmora. Long time no see. What a gift to see you now at this time." He cocked his head and smirked at me. Even after all this time, that smirk still sent me into a shiver. I had never liked this man. Something about him made me hesitate from my very core. I had always avoided him, even before his MIA status and eventual betrayal. And don't even get me started on that blessed book he carried with him all the time. What a ridiculous play. "Genesis. Why are you here?" He then smiled fully and started to step towards me, only to have me take two steps back. "Now now, is that a way for you to treat an old friend? Were alike now, you and I. Our genes are connected as you have the same cells flowing through you freely now…as does he." With that, Genesis looked towards the door, and my hesitation turned to full blown anger. "Do not go near him. He can do nothing for you." I started towards the door only to be met with a sword in my face. "We both know that is a lie. He is the reason for…all of this." He motioned for everything around him and my face become puzzled. "Cassmora…Mother needs him to fulfill her legacy. He can complete what his father started…and we will all rule the planet under The Goddess." This time, I laughed and his brow furrowed. "The goddess…I am guessing you mean that Alien people like to call Mother. The calamity. Jenova….That Bitch." Genesis flew into a rage and Isaw his hands clench into tight fists. "Do not speak of her that way." "Oh come on Genesis. Surely you are not THAT stupuid to see how she has fooled…everyone. You all think of her as this gift or Angel when in fact, she has ruined everyone she has come in contact with. Genesis…why cant you see that?" I tried to reason with him as I subtly moved towards the door, but he was too smart for my tactics. His blade rested on my shoulder and I gulped hard. "Do not step in my way or I will not spare you." I opened my mouth to speak but someone spoke for me. "Do not threaten her or I will not spare YOU." Sephiroth's sword was already touching Genesis' neck before I even noticed he was there. I felt relief fill my mind as I quietly relaxed my shoulders. Genesis turned to face him but Sephiroth did not lower his sword. "Brother…Sephiroth…You have returned. Tell me, why have you not chosen to fight with us? Do you not remember the side you are on?" Sephiroth gritted his teeth and his stoic face turned into a face of anger. A sight that horrified me. "Because you are threatening my family." At that, Genesis raised his sword, but only to meet Masamune on its way back down. "Sephiroth, We are your family. Besides, he is the missing key to bring Jenova into power. Once she has consumed his life force, she will become whole again and take human form once and for all." "So that is your plan; To kill my son and suck the life out of him?!" I heard my voice turn shrill as realization hit me and my blood began to boil. My face grew hot and my palms turned red. My power was growing deep inside me. Genesis noticed and he turned to smile at me. "Careful Cass, your genes are showing." With that Sephiroth had heard enough and he raised his sword to fight Genesis as the epic battle began. I rushed into the room to protect my son and closed the door to the office behind me. Putting my hands inf ront of my face, I let my powers rest at the end of my fingertips. _I can do this. I can do this._ I knew I did not have complete control over myself but I had to try. A few moments later, I realized that I smelled smoke in the air. What was that? I turned to grab Lucien but he was already at my side. "We need to leave mother. I think the building is on fire." Dear Gaia, what was happening? I grabbed his hand and put my other hand on the door. It was hot. There was a fire on the other side of this doorway. I picked up my small boy and started to bust through the door, but it opened before I could. There Sephiroth stood looking at us with his piercing green eyes. Fire burned all around him, but I did not notice this. The only thing I could focus on was his left cheek. A gash was planted there below his lashes. Drips of blood were falling from the wound and the realization hit me fully in the face. Sephiroth was real. He was back. And he was saying something to me that I could not comprehend. The fire grew around him and I heard Lucien start to weep behind me. That was when I finally was able to hear Sephiroth's voice. "Cass….We need to leave here." He bent down and pulled Lucien from my grasp. Picking up our son, he grabbed my hand and headed towards the window to the office. "There is no time to exit through the door." I let myself be led from the flames. Sephiroth opened the window, but before we could escape the flames an explosion ignited in the hallway. I raised my hands to my face and braced myself for impact. But nothing came. I opened my eyes to see feathers all around me. Black feathers. Sephiroth had covered us from the blast and we were now safely away from all the chaos. He had grabbed us and placed me and Lucien safely out of harm's way outside of the burning building. I also realized that he had one arm holding my son and the other secured around my waist. He was holding me tightly to him. I looked up at him and he was already glaring down at me. A fire as hot as the one destroying the inn burned low in my belly. No, not again. I would not let myself be fooled. I pushed him away from him and broke eye contact. "Thank You. We would have died." I pulled my son from his grasp and held Lucien tightly to me as I walked to meet Rufus and the others. They stood gaping at the falling inn as the turks tended to Rufus. Walking away from Sephiroth, I could feel his eyes in the back of my neck. I knew I was running from my feelings but I also knew that I must keep Lucien safe from his control. Even if that meant keeping him from the father that he had always wished he had. I walked up to Rufus and smiled weakly. "I guess this means you're out of a home." Rufus turned fast to look at me and I could see the relief in his eyes. This was one thing I liked about Shinra. He never truly hid his emotions. Not well, anyway. "You are alright. I was worried." I looked towards the burning building and sighed. "Now what?" Rufus looked towards the building as well as he spoke his next sentence, but Tifa did not like what she heard. "Well…we could take refuge at 7th Heaven."


	5. Chapter 5

_Beep Beep…..Pssssshhhh….mmmm….."It's time to dump!"….Beep Beep_

Lucien's newfound toy repeated the same movements and phrase over and over again, rolling across the length of the bar and stopping on my outstretched arm. He would then walk over to me, tug on my sleeve and stretch out his small hand until I would hand the toy truck with Shinra's logo on it back to him. After taking the toy, he would go back to the other side of the bar and push the button….And this went on for an hour in silence. Except for the toy's noise that is. Everyone was deep in thought and contemplating the next move each of us should make individually. Cloud continued to stare daggers into Sephiroth while taking long drags on his cigarette. I don't think Cloud ever smoked before that moment either. I saw him quietly ask for one of Cid's then pop the object into his mouth. He looked so unnatural, it was almost comical. Cid, who had arrived at the bar the same time as we did, lightly chuckled and patted Cloud on the back. "A stressful situation calls for a damn drag on a damn smoke. Keep the whole box, you might need it. I have more stashed away." Tifa ran into the bar first thing and grabbed Marlene and Denzel, flying up the stairs to their rooms. I knew that she was protecting them…because that was exactly what I would have done too. There was after all, a killer in her home. So after sitting down to beers and liquor, we had still not moved after an hour and no one talked. Except that stupid toy truck. And I had had enough. When the toy hit me for the fiftieth and final time, I grabbed it and turned to my little boy. "Lucien…do you think you could play with this in the corner over there…or maybe just sit quietly for a moment." My son looked at me with fire dancing in his eyes and I knew some smart reply that should absolutely not come out of a normal 3 year olds mouth was about to leave his lips. "Mother, should I not be allowed to play with this toy when I just went through such a bad event as I just experienced? And I am not even going to mention the fact that I just found out about a father I never even knew. So please return my toy to me and I will leave you to your awkward silence in this place not suited for children"…. I was fuming. Everyone turned to look at us. Even Cloud came out of his stare down. Embarrassment and anger filled my face and Lucien began to back away. He may be a genius and stronger than I ever thought possible, but ONLY I was his mother and I always would be. My voice came out in a whisper but I knew everyone heard. "You have about 3 seconds to get in that corner before I pick your smart little bottom off this floor, BEAT it… and put it there myself." Lucien pulled the toy slowly out of my hand with a muttered "sorry mommy" and headed to the corner.

I rubbed my face with my hands, then reached across the bar for another shot of something. I poured myself a glass and I sipped quietly with my hand on my head. This outburst made everyone come alive and Rufus turned to ask his turks to stand guard outdoors. Once the turks exited, the atmosphere of the bar shifted to more of a peaceful surrounding and Tifa came to sit by my side.

"So... how long have you lived in Edge?" I placed my shot glass on the bar and turned to her. "About three years. Ever since Rufus found us," I nodded in his direction, "we have lived here quietly. Avoiding everyone." Tifa smiled and looked down. "I was wondering why I had never seen you before. I know everyone around here. Well, I thought I did." It was my turn to smile. "I guess were full of suprises." Tifa's brown eyes seemed to dig deeply into my soul, searching for something. Trust. She was trying to see if she could trust me. As I looked back her, her features seemed to soften and I saw just how beautiful she really was. Kind, gentle, loving: All the things I strove to be everyday as a mother, and in that moment I realized that was what it was. Just one mother looking back at another. From that moment on, we had a new level of understanding. "Okay..Let's skip the small talk and talk about what were really here for." Cloud jumped in and stood in the middle of the bar, not taking his eyes off of Cloud the entire time. "How are we going to save the planet once again? More importantly, how are we going to trust HIM to follow through in redeeming himself? I don't think I am alone when I say I DO NOT trust him." Cloud crossed his arms and pointed his eyes in Rufus' direction. "Since you're the one with the plan, I think you better explain it to everyone."

Sephiroth's POV

I watched her as she discussed specifics with Rufus. Her hands were on her hips and her mouth was moving a mile a minute. Cloud had stepped in to back her up so I didn't have to start listening in to know the conversation had taken a turn against me. I heard her say "this is unfair to him" and she motioned towards her son...our son. I looked his way and realized that he had been watching me for a while now. His little chubby hands were clutching the toy as if it would save him. He seemed so brave and smart...but I knew more than anyone what it was like to pretend. Pretend to be the soldier they want you to be so you don't have to show how scared you are. Lucky for him, he had a mother. A true mother to kiss the pain and fear away and tuck him in at bedtime. For the first time in a long time, I felt a pull on my heart and I knew I was truly rid of Jenova's control. It was the same pull I felt as a child when I was alone in those sciences rooms, waiting to be filled with the latest experimenting liquid. I hated those times. I could tell my son was experiencing my emotions when his face clenched up and he dropped his toy. In realizing this I instantly stopped and relaxed my face. He did the same. I rubbed my hand over my features then watched to see him copy my movements. I tried to suppress a smile from entering my face and narrowed my eyes, but his face lit up in the brightest most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

This was the first fatherly act I had ever performed with my son.

My eyes went back to her figure and my face fell. She was watching me with a stormy look. Her eyes then shifted to Lucien's and I saw a look of fear. But not fear as I faced as a child. A fear of losing. She was afraid of losing our son to me. He was so much like me that she felt she didn't stand a chance; I could feel that from her. I didn't have to read her thoughts to know. I felt regret. Regret for causing all of this. Regret for making her face this alone. And regret for not loving her the way I should have. The way I wanted to... before my insanity. The great Sephiroth. Feeling sorry for someone other than himself. I am sure she would have said that if she knew what I was thinking. And in that moment, my life changed. I had a new goal for another Mother. A more important one. I had to save our son from the disease that claimed my entire mind and forced me to face destruction. I had to change his fate of becoming the monster I was. My family would not be destroyed by my shameful actions. I had to make things right. "I'll do it." The conversation paused as I walked up to the others. "I'll do what you have asked of me. I must...atone for my sins." I lowered my head and closed my eyes. "I'll destroy Jenova."


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright little boy, get in", I said as I tested the water temperature one more time. I knew that making Lucien take his nightly bath would retain some sort of normalcy during this disaster. So, after leaving the awkward tension inside the main room of the bar and avoiding Sephiroth's probing eyes, my son and I took to our bedtime routine in silence. I reached for one of the washcloths in Tifa's linen basket and dipped it into Lucien's bubble bath. He looked into the water wearily. To have such power coursing through his tiny veins, Lucien was still horrified of the water. "I promise you I won't let anything happen.", I assured for the thousandth time in his life. "Why don't you trust me?" He ignored the question and looked into my face. "Mother you wouldn't let me fall in, would you?" "Of course not, why would you ask such a silly question? Have I ever?" Lucien looked down. "I can't remember." Puzzled, I lifted his sweet face to peer into his green eyes. I saw fear shining from his very core and realized immediately that this fear had nothing to do with bath time. My son was afraid. My face relaxed and I let my mind enter his own. _Lucien…. I won't ever let anything happen to you. I hope you realize how much I will always work to protect you. I love you more than my life._ His head dropped once again and he shrugged. My son may look just like his father, but his mannerisms mirrored my own in a way that I could never deny. At that moment I felt another presence enter our conversation and I knew Sephiroth was listening. Lucien must have felt it too, for he looked up in question. I sighed a breath of frustration. Would we never be alone again? All those nights of wishing I had someone to help me, crying in the darkness for the father Lucien would never know seemed almost ridiculous at the present. I mentally shook away my frustration and tried to ignore the intruder as I resumed our conversation. _You are safe here… with me and all these people trying to help us. I will never NEVER let them take you away from me. Not again._ Lucien's eyes twitched and I saw him thinking even harder, yet this time I had to press even harder to read his thoughts. _The bad man…The bad man in your dreams is coming, isn't he? That is who wants to take me away._ I froze. My breathing stopped and for a moment, at the mention of Hojo I lost all control but quickly gained it back. Lucien had disobeyed me. _I told you not to visit my nightmares Lucien. I told you stay away from that part of my mind._ His face fell even harder and he rubbed the side of the tub with his chubby thumb. I sighed. "Just get in the tub or I'll put you in myself." The child reluctantly stepped into the now overfilled tub as I quickly shut the water off and began draining the ocean that was about to spill into Tifa's spotless bathroom. Neither one of us spoke and I felt Sephiroth's conscious start to leave my mind, but not without a remark that filled me with fury. _Hmmm… you give Hojo too much power over your fear._ I pushed his questioning comment out of my head, but instead of backing off he only pushed harder. _Tell me…Why?_ I had had enough. He was not going to come back into my life and pick around at our brains until he knew every little detail of our lives. I wouldn't allow him to pretend that he cares. It disgusted me and I was going to call him out on it once and for all. "Stay here and keep out of my mind", I said behind my back as I stomped out of the bathroom. I hurried down the stairs before I lost my nerve and saw Sephiroth waiting for me at the bar. All the others had left except for Rufus and Vincent who sat quietly in the corner. Tifa and Cloud had went on to get some much needed sleep and I assumed the Turks were standing guard outside. "Next time you want to know something, do us all a favor and ASK like a normal person!" I said in a hushed tone. "Stay out of our heads and away from my son!" "Our son", Sephiroth said in a smirk. Finding humor in my furious state made me even more angry. I clenched my fists to find some sort of grasp on my emotions. "YOU have no right to call him that…" "…Except when you need something." Sephiroth spoke again, his smirk even more prominent now. I felt my hands grow hot. The power Hojo had implanted in me was starting to erupt inside me and I knew it was too late to stop it. My eyes grew red and my hand raised against my will. I had not control now. _Shit_ was my last thought as I lost consciousness and succumbed to the evil within.

Sephiroth's POV

 _So that's what she's been hiding. Chaos. She's harboring Chaos cells._ Vincent jumped up and drew his gun. I then remembered Vincent's other form. How did she have it too? I was quickly brought back to reality when I saw her hand twitch up towards me. A piercing stream of light shot from her outstretched hand and immediately hit me in the chest. I grunted softly and stepped back. "Ouch." I said calmly and drew my sword. "Cassmora…What has happened to you?" The mother of my child's brow furrowed even more and her hand shot up once again. This time, I avoided the blast and came up to rest my hand behind her. Cloud and Tifa had now entered the room, all weapons drawn on me. "I knew it, damn it! Get away from her!" Cloud shouted and swung his sword at me. I released my sword and caught his mid swing, spinning him around to face us. "Relax. She drew first blood. We need to calm her down before she destroys the place." Cloud's gaze shifted to Cassmora who was frozen in place. I could sense her inward battle as she fought to regain her composure and come back to us. I immediately felt even more regret as I witnessed her pain and anguish in her face. Vincent stepped closer with his gun still aimed high. "How is this possible? Chaos was returned to the planet." I released Cloud's sword and nonchalantly wiped away my blood as I began to speak. "Apparently not." It was Rufus' turn to speak up as he stepped forward. "Chaos was spliced all those years ago. Somehow, Grimoire and Lucrecia figured out that Chaos was so powerful that it would take only a fraction of its power to destroy any opponents. Hojo took the rest and mixed up his remaining experimental cells to create another monster. What you're looking at is about ¼ Chaos, ¾ Jenova." Cloud spun to face Rufus in anger. "You got any other information that we might need Shinra? Because these secrets of yours are getting really infuriating." Cassmora let out a small cry as she fell even harder into the darkness and spun around to attack once more. This time, I was more prepared. Grabbing her, I wrapped my arms around her body. She began to shake and fight from my control and I knew I needed to reach Cassmora's mind before she hurt us, or worse...herself. _Cass…I know your in there. You need to come back to us._ She fought even harder and I knew her inward battle was becoming more and more dangerous to her well-being. I needed to up my antics. I thought hard and closed my eyes. " _You need to fight for control. Think of our son. He needs you. He is probably wondering what is going on."_ I felt her tense and knew I was getting through. I continued, but this time I whispered in her ear. She needed to hear my voice. "Cassmora…Lucien is scared and he needs you. Come back to him… back to me, Cass." With one last fight, Cassmora's body began to shake hysterically. I held on even tighter and she began to relax. I felt everyone around us sigh a breath of relief and relax a bit themselves. Vincent still held tight to his gun but lowered the weapon to rest at his hip. Cassmora went limp and I quickly scooped her into my arms. "I'll place her in bed." "Not next to the kid's room. Take her on up to the next level. We'll… She'll be safer there." Tifa said in a shaky voice. I nodded at her as I climbed the stairs. I sensed the feeling of jealousy being aimed in my direction and I glanced sharply at Shinra. His scowl was not unnoticed as I shifted my hold on Cassmora to bring her closer to me. Rufus Shinra would have to be insane if he thought he could fight me for the only woman I had ever cared for in any way. Always such a whiny brat.

Heading down the hall I felt a tiny voice inside my mind. _Where are you taking my mother?_ I froze and turned to see Lucien, wet and shivering, peeking out from behind the bathroom door. I realized that he had sat unmoving in his bath until his water had gotten cold. I reluctantly answered him. _To bed. She needs rest._ Lucien sighed and I then noticed the tear stains streaked across his angelic face. He shivered once more and I felt the strong urge to show him some sort of affection. I had no idea how. A moment passed before I spoke in a hushed tone. "Wait here." The boy nodded reluctantly and I sensed his hesitation in trusting me. As I hurried up the steps to the upper room, Cassmora groaned and moved closer to my chest. The small movement caused an eruption of lava low in my torso and I tried hard to ignore the growing urge to pull her closer to me. I stood at the edge of the bed for a few moments watching her sleeping form before heading back down the stairs. _What the hell has she been through? This is not my Cassmora. This is a shell of the woman I knew before. Was I the cause in this change in character? Or Hojo?_ Stepping quickly back down the stairs I pondered on these questions until I heard sniffles in the washroom. I opened the door fully to reveal my son weeping in the middle of the room. He had attempted to clean the bathroom, but I caught the smell of ammonia in the air. Lucien was wrapped in a big towel, his clothes plastered wet to the floor. He must have gotten so frightened that he wet himself. A feeling of sorrow flooded through my entire being in a way I had never experienced before. For once in my life, I was at a complete loss of how to handle a situation. Lucien felt my presence and turned swiftly around to face me. Embarrassment and anger at himself quickly filled his face as a feeling of resemblance hit me. The child could not look anymore like me. I walked slowly to the boy as he began to quake and cry once again, yet I said nothing as I picked up his wet clothes and put them in the sink. I carefully ran him another bath and tested the water as I saw his mother do hours before in her mind. I then turned to Lucien and took away his towel. As I undid the wrapping I began to notice the tiny scars etched all over his little body. Another pang of familiarity came as an electric shock when I realized that me and my son bore the exact same scars of experimentation. I washed and clothed my son in silence as raw emotions filled me to the brim in desperation. My thoughts were flooded as I helped the tiny boy into bed and pulled his blanket up to his chin. While turning off the lights to the small room, three thoughts were clear to me. I wanted to murder Hojo. I yearned to hold my son and his mother. And I desired to kill myself for what I had done to them.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to my son nuzzling into my side. His tiny toes were digging into my hip and I grunted as I gently pushed him to the other side of the bed. The sun shined bright through the open window and I squinted to make out my surroundings. How on this planet did I get in bed? How did I fall asleep? Recollection of the night before began to flood into my brain as I remembered heading down the stairs, confronting Sephiroth and then blacking out. Oh sweet Gaia. Did I lose control? Did I lose myself to my evil counterpart? How humiliating. I asked myself these questions as my eyes fell on a dark shape on the corner. There, seated across from the bed was Sephiroth, sitting upright and uncomfortably in a chair. He was snoozing with a peaceful scowl on his face, his upper body bare and a sheet draped across his pants. His hand rested under his jaw while his elbow rested propped on the arm of the chair. My breath caught low in my throat and I felt the heat rise up within me. I had forgotten how beautiful he was asleep like that. I continued to watch him as my thoughts drifted back in time to a similar scene.

 _I gazed upon Sephiroth's sleeping form beside me. Moonlight poured around his body and made it seem as if he was glowing angelically. I had never seen a more beautiful man in all of my life. I thought back to the last few hours and felt myself grow warm in embarrassment. What did Sephiroth the great general want with me? A silly little secretary who had no business in the presence of someone so masculine and powerful. "You are ridiculous." I heard him say and it brought me back to the present. I blushed even harder as Sephiroth's eyes opened. A low chuckle came from his throat as he smirked into my glowing face. "What a funny little thing you are. And why do YOU think you are here at this moment in my bed?" I gulped and tried to find my voice, but it only came out in a squeak. "Honestly, I don't know. Why am I in your bed?" Sephiroth closed his eyes smirking even more and his low chuckle turned into a throaty laugh. He turned to lie on his back and for a moment I thought he was going to go back to sleep when his eyes opened once more. "Because…for the first time in my life, I am astounded by you." Puzzled, I looked at him. "What do you mean?" He then turned and peered into my face before quickly covering my body with his own. His silver hair fell around my own forming a perfect combination of Yin and Yang and I marveled at how flawless his face was. "I can have any woman I want, yet I could care less about them. Models throw themselves at my feet on a daily basis, but you. It was everything I could do to get you to notice I was even present." I smiled and looked down as he positioned his hips directly on top of mine. As he slowly lowered himself on to me, I took in a sharp, shaky breath and raised my gaze to his once more as he entered me for the third time that night. "I had to bed you to get you to look at me."_

I found myself staring into my hands as I relived that perfect night. What different people we were then. I was so interested in the world, yet completely grounded in myself. I knew exactly what I wanted in life and wasn't afraid of failure. Now, it took every bit of strength I had to stop myself from shaking. "I'll never forget that night." I heard a voice say, disrupting my thoughts of failure. My head jerked up to a now fully alert Sephiroth and I wondered how long he had been awake. I felt myself grow pink in the cheeks just as I had that night and his mouth twitched into a smirk. "And how stunning you are when your nervous and mortified at the same time." "Stop!" I said and moved to get out of bed. "Stop prete….just stop." I said, feeling at a loss for words. I planted my feet on the ground and tried to stand up but felt my body sway. My vision blurred as I began to fall until Sephiroth's strong arms enveloped my own. My breathing caught and I fought to escape but he only held on tighter. "Please stop fighting me for a moment Cassmora. I want to tell you something." "I hesitated but eventually let myself relax into his tall form. I tasted his husky scent of that I knew all too well and felt a pang of despair deep within. No, I would not miss him. I had to remain strong. "Cass… I could apologize until my last breath but it would still not be enough." He whispered in my ear. I felt myself slow even more and a deep yearning began to burn from inside me. I tried to regain my composure. I couldn't care. Not ever again. "I do not deserve your forgiveness so I will not ask for it, but please know how full of remorse I am... I am so sorry." Sephiroth's hold on me began to loosen but I remained still as I could. His apology had me dumbfounded. I never thought in my lifetime would I hear an apology from Sephiroth himself. In all the years we knew each other, lived together, loved one another I never heard him apologize in the slightest to anyone. Not even when he accidentally cut me with Masamune. He only said, "My mistake" and continued to clean it. I bled for an hour.

His hold on me fell but his mouth remained close to my ear. I felt every breath fall on my cheek and could swear his breathing had almost become ragged. I believed him. I truly believed he was sorry. But how could I forgive him? Could I possibly forgive him for leaving me to that monster to throw the biggest temper tantrum in all of the planets history? I just couldn't. I was too hard hearted and I knew that he could feel that. "Please. Let me try to help you with this supremacy inside you so I can atone, if even just partially, for my mistakes." With that, he softly lifted my hand into his and peered into my palm. It wasn't often that one was able to study Sephiroth's hands which made them appear even more shockingly beautiful. His uncovered thumb stroked the scar he made all that time ago and I realized he had seen my thoughts. My memories were unsafe from him and for a split second I almost thought back to my nightmares. His stroking stopped and I knew he almost saw it. My secrets. My disgusting, shameful secrets that I hid from the world. "What are you hiding from me?" I heard him ask and felt panic rise in my throat. With that, I scrambled away from him and out of the room. I couldn't let him see. I didn't have the strength to face him in such an emotional state and quickly fled into the bathroom and closed myself in. Locking the door, I slid onto the floor and brought my knees to my chin. I wanted to hide from everyone. I even wanted to hide from myself and shut my eyes in an attempt to escape. _Cass…_ I felt Sephiroth come into my conscious and my self-possession crumbled at my feet. Tears streamed freely down my face and into the floor as I stifled a sob. I wanted to go home. I wanted my life back. I wanted…for the first in in a very long time, I wanted my mom. I couldn't take the ache any longer and pounded my fist into my head. Why couldn't I be as strong as I once was? Sephiroth quietly watched me for a few moments in my subconscious mind then slowly left me to cry it out. I heard the door to the bedroom quietly open and close behind him as he left me to my distress and joined the others.

After a few hours of crying and getting myself back together, I began to build back my composure. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my damp head to find Reno staring at me. I paused to glance at him in confusion. "Boss says he wants to see how you're doing. You and the kid." Reno shifted his weight a bit to the other foot and clicked his tongue nervously. I believed he was a bit afraid of me. Rude came up behind him and flicked him in the ear causing Reno to gasp loudly. I heard a small giggle and turned to my son smiling in the doorway. My sweet baby. If Reno and Rude could make him laugh and forget this shit for a few moments, then by all means let them be idiots. After drying my hair, I walked down the hall to the main room of the bar and sat across from Rufus. I smiled at him and took a long drink of my freshly made cup of joe. "Hey Rufus" He lightly smiled back at me and I thought I saw hearts dancing in his eyes for a moment. The thought almost made me chuckle to myself as I took another sip. "Cass… how are you holding up? You didn't look so good last night." I swallowed hard. I sure didn't want to talk about my freak out. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Is everyone alright? I didn't make anyone angry, did I?" I looked into his face with worry. "I sure hope I didn't hurt anyone either." He looked down at his own coffee with a smirk. "The only thing you hurt was Sephiroth's pride a little. I think he'll manage." I laughed a little at that and glanced his way. Sephiroth was of course glaring at Rufus and I couldn't help but revel in the situation before me. His eyes cut at me and he let me feel his rage for a few moments before breaking eye contact. _Well, you asked for it._ I thought back. My conversation with Rufus continued for a while before Tifa came in to the room. Cloud followed swiftly behind and I wondered how long the two had been sleeping together. They acted like a new couple, yet strangley seemed to have never been with anyone else. Wait, were they sleeping together? I made a mental note to try and find out. "Everyone, before she gets here I wanted to let you all know that I am so terribly sorry for the headache that is about to ensue." Tifa glanced at Cid who had put his cigarette down for a moment to glare in her direction. "Are you kidding me, damn it? Please don't tell me that the Princess is bringing her royal ass into this mess to make a fool of herself? Why the hell is her daddy letting er leave their pretty lil kingdom?" Who the hell is coming? I heard Vincent groan and speak in a growl. "I think she's already here." "Ah damn it, I really don't wanna see…" "YUFFIE HERE EVERYBODY!" I heard a yell from the doorway and the door swung open fast with a loud bang. I jumped and spun my head around to see a young girl in tiny short shorts standing in a pose at the door. She smiled like she had not a care in the world and started to stride into the bar but quickly stopped and loudly snapped her fingers. "oops! Almost forgot my materia!" "Who'd ya steal from this time girly?" Cid exclaimed from the brim of his beer glass. Yuffie just ignored him and went around the corner then appeared again with a tote overfilled with Materia. She struggled through the doorway with it and I almost jumped up to help the poor thing but couldn't stop myself from enjoying the show. She slammed the tote down and with that jumped into Vincent's lap. "Hey my sweet Vinnie, did ya miss me? I know you did." She giggled and let herself fall ungracefully to the floor. Vincent remained unchanged but I thought I almost saw a ghost of a smile grace his lips. "Tifa where's my babies?" "Denzel and Marlene are upstairs playing. Go on up!" Tifa exclaimed in a happy tone. I could tell that she truly loved the girl and I watched her disappear from sight to play with the kids. "How's Marlene?" A man asked as he stepped through the door. "Barrett…Well thank God someone with a little sense is on board." Cid grumbled as he stood up to shake Barrett's hand. Cloud, Tifa and Vincent all joined in in welcoming Barrett when his eyes rested on Sephiroth. I could have felt the tension if I would have been miles from here. Sephiroth calmly pretended to not care. "You have some damn nerve to be sitting in this bar drinking a beer after all you caused. I guess you haven't even apologized have ya? For destroying everything? For Aerith?" Everyone froze. You could have heard a pin drop as all eyes fell on Sephiroth. He continued to slowly sip his beer before sighing and putting his glass on the counter. "Would it make a difference if I did?" _Who the hell is Aerith?_ I found myself thinking. I noticed Sephiroth twitch a bit and felt his guilt engulf him. He was ashamed of something. "No. She's dead," Cloud said harshly before starting towards the door, "…and there's nothing anyone can do about it, especially the murderer himself." Sephiroth sighed and sat his glass down on the counter. "Alright… I apologize for Aerith's death. And I apologize for my actions when I was completely consumed by the hatred and confusion Jenova instilled in me." The apology was awkward and almost sarcastic coming from him, but it was an apology none the less. Two in one day. How uncharacteristic of him. Being dead must really change a person. "Who else will be showing up?", Rufus asked while rubbing his head. "I know we need the assistance, but…" Rufus trailed off when we heard the third and final voice come from the doorway. "Hey everyone, I'm here to help. Hope you don't mind." Reeve Tuesti said as he trailed off and stopped inside the bar. "I guess I came in at the wrong time. How are you Cassmora?" I nodded and smiled as he trudged towards Rufus and I. I had met Reeve earlier on when he had come to meet Rufus once in his office. The two had a conflict but ended up in a peaceful exchange as the two parted ways with a handshake. I was only there to see to if I could get internet wired to my apartment.

"Well, now that everyone has arrived where should we begin?" Rufus said, his hands clasped together on the table. He then turned to the father of my child and drew in a deep breath. "Sephiroth… How do we kill this bitch and her colleagues once and for all?"


	8. Chapter 8

I stood in the middle of the forest with my son holding onto me tightly. Looking into the distance, I saw the dark outline of black suits and guns drawn. Rude threw me a "thumbs up" and Tseng nodded in my direction. I sighed. Please don't let this turn out for the worst. "Mother…they are coming. I feel them." My blood turned to ice as I grasped Lucien even tighter. _Are you still near?_ I thought, hoping for an immediate reply. _Mmmm…There's nothing to fear, I won't leave you again._ I heard his deep voice fill my conscious and it gave me a small fraction of peace. I just wasn't sure if I could do this and face him. My hands quaked under Lucien and I felt as if my legs would collapse in the light breeze that flowed through my white hair. _I like it….you're hair. It suits you…_ Sephiroth once again filled my mind with his voice and a small feeling of heat crept up my body. _Yea, well…It certainly wasn't voluntary…_ Lucien buried his face in my shoulder and I heard the drone of engines coming towards us _… I would like to see it wet…._ My breathing became harder and the heat continued to rise. _Stop it! Lucien will hear you…and you need to concentrate…._ As the motorcycles came into view, Sephiroth's low chuckle came into my mind and I braced myself for conflict.

Two Motorcycles rode up revealing two of Genesis' clones. Neither spoke as they climbed off the machines and continued to glare in my direction. "I hope you don't take me for a fool." I heard Genesis say behind me. "Did you really think I would so willingly fall into this little trap?" Genesis smirked, and my hand continued to clutch Lucien into my chest. "No, but yet here you are exactly like we planned. You must be as senseless as I always thought you were." Genesis' smirk turned into a frown and he unsheathed his sword. I started to turn around and face him, but another familiar voice struck me in the chest and I became paralyzed. "You've been a naughty girl Cassmora. Running away from home and stealing my greatest experiment," He clicked his tongue and I could feel his sickening smile with every word. "I'll have to make sure to punish you." Lucien let out a sob and I noticed that my knees were knocking together. Tears began to stream from my face as I turned my eyes to meet my enemy's. "Hojo…." I whispered. He let out a manic laugh and my stomach turned to mush. "After all this time…I can still have quiet an effect on you." I began to feel an overwhelming sense of rage and I knew that Sephiroth was close. My heart began to beat again as I realized I wasn't alone this time. Not anymore, in an empty cage, undressed and vulnerable…

Sephiroth scowled at the pair as he brought his sword in front of him. Not a word was spoken but that didn't matter. His aura spoke a thousand words and I was genuinely intimidated just standing next to him. The fight began so quickly I didn't even have time to blink. Genesis attacked Sephiroth with so much speed I had a hard time watching, but he was no match. Sephiroth had always been the better combatant and he knew it. His sword cut through the air as if it were a dance and I was almost hypnotized by the scene. I scurried through the woods with my arms still locked around my son and began to speak into my ear piece. "It's a go. They are here." I said. Immediately Vincent swooped down to scoop up my son in a hurry and trailed off through the woods. "Protect him." I said after him and although I was met with silence, I knew he would be. Meanwhile, Reeve, Yuffie, Rufus, Barrett and the other turks were working on communicating through the ancient machine to the planet. In some way, the plan was to send Genesis back to the Lifestream. I didn't understand how; the whole thing seemed a bit complicated. Without Genesis, Hojo had no one to protect him and we could destroy this thing once and for all. Cloud and Tifa along with Cid and Barrett were to aide Sephiroth, if that were possible. Knowing Sephiroth, he wouldn't let them and it would become a competition; a battle of the fittest. I raced back to watch the scene unfold as Sephiroth and Genesis continued their battle. The clones attacked Tifa and Cloud as Cid hung back for the trade off. _We should have made someone else stay behind with us…is this a fair fight?_ I thought to myself. Sephiroth's thoughts flooded my brain. _We did….YOU …_ His comment made me step back. I couldn't fight! I was a mother for heaven's sake, not a warrior. I couldn't fight Genesis! _No…but Chaos can…_

With that, Sephiroth pushed Genesis away in a huff and sped towards me in a bolt of light. Panic surged through my body as I began to see images pour into my mind of my Lucien being taken. _Damn it, stop!_ But the demand was ignored. The images continued to enter my head as I felt my body become rigid. Why was he doing this to me? Lucien screamed for me and his little chubby hands shoved his attacker with all his might. I fell to my knees my hands on my head as Sephiroth stepped behind me. _The final piece of the plan…_ I heard him say as Lucien's voice was silenced with the blade of a knife…by none other than Genesis himself. The image was burned into my brain and my reasoning with Chaos that this was all a trick of the mind was no use. My other half was taking over, so with one final thought I attempted to still be in control. _Kill the bastards…._

Sephiroth's POV

I had never seen Cassmora so beautiful. Her blows to the enemy sent chills down my spine as she continued to battle in a way I had yet to witness. Even I, the god of war itself, was mesmerized by the demon that possessed her as she threw her another ball of fire from her fingertips at Genesis' head. Light smoke filled the air and it appeared as if her hair had caught flame as it danced around her. Her eyes burned white as snow and her lips moved to a language I had never before heard. As Genesis fell to his knees, his clones charged towards Cassmora breaking away from their ongoing battle with Strife and Lockhart. The two were no match for Cass as she split the two in half and they slowly dissipated into the air. The battle seemed to only last a few moments but it was clear who reigned triumphant. Cassmora stared into the ground, her hand outstretched behind her as if she was contemplating her final move. Her head then twitched up and she darted towards her foe like a bolt of lightning.

"Cassmora, don't cry." The phrase seemed almost silly and I looked to Hojo in confusion. Cassmora came to a halt, her arm stretched out in front of her yet her face was twisted in pain. Hojo chuckled and walked up to put his hand on Cassmora's shoulder. "The most important part of creating a monster. Teaching them to submit." Cassmora fell to the ground with her hands on her head. I knew she was reliving some horrific nightmare but she wouldn't let me in to see it. She was too strong to break through. Cloud charged at Genesis but he was too late. Hojo and Genesis took flight and I watched them disappear from sight right before Cass fell to a heap on the ground. Her body began to shiver and it seemed as though she would erupt into a million pieces. "Cass…Wake up." I tried, but to no avail. She began to scream and I could see how powerful Chaos had a hold of her. Sweat poured from her brow and I began to see the change. Her memories were beginning to seep through and I saw many different images I didn't understand. Blood stained pillows. Total darkness yet a smell of antiseptics and the cry of a child. I knew she was back in the lab now and I had to try and find a way to dig her out. "Cass…let me in. Let me help you." She began to twist and turn bringing Tifa and Cid to the scene. "We have to help her." Tifa said and I grunted in agreement. Tifa tried to put her hand on her head but jerked away in pain. "Her skin…it's scorching!" I began to feel a sense of panic arise in me like it had never before. I didn't know how to get through to her.

And that's when I heard it. The smallest of voices entering my head and reaching a spot in Cassmora I could only dream to touch.

 _Mommy….You need to wake up now._

Immediately Cassmora started to slow. Her breathing returned to normal and I watched as her face eased into a peaceful slumber. I sighed a breath of relief. I bent down to pick up the mother of my child and nodded towards Tifa. The plan may have failed on our end but I was curious to see if the others had came through. We didn't get far before approaching them. "Didn't work." Reeve said with a shake of his head. Rufus walked up and shrugged his shoulders. "it seems as if the only thing we can do is wait til they come back and try again to stop them. I'm afraid next time, there will be a bigger, more powerful army so I suggest everyone stay on standby." Everyone started to talk at once and Rufus' eyes fell on Cassmora. "Gaia, what happened." He cursed and rushed to her side. Stiffening, I took a step back feeling a pang of protectiveness surged through me. Rufus looked up at me with anger in his face. "You said she would be perfectly safe." "And she is…here in my arms." I said and began to walk out of the forest. "Where are you taking her?" Rufus called after me and signaled Tseng to follow. "Somewhere safe and secluded where they can't find us. Tell Vincent to meet us in the slums. I'm taking Cass and my son home."


End file.
